The present invention was developed to meet what I consider to be an unfulfilled need in the field of sign holders of the type that have a frame for supporting one or more graphics panels or signs. Sign holders of this type are often used as point of purchase displays to provide a construction that can accommodate both permanent graphics panels and changeable or temporary signs. For example, convenience stores, service stations or other similar types of businesses may want to display a sign holder that carries advertising by a national company but also includes a temporary sign advertising a local, specific or short term promotion. The prior art constructions that are meant for this type of end use have been made of metal channel sections, but this imposes restrictions on the kind of sign holder that can be made and results in sign holders of limited functionality, in addition to which the sign holders generally are of fairly high cost and relatively unattractive appearance.
One of the objectives of the present invention was to develop a new frame construction for holding a permanent graphics panel and one or two changeable or temporary signs. Another principal object was to provide a new frame construction in which a permanent graphics panel can be mounted and held in place without being removable in the field. A further principal objective of the invention was to provide a frame of the foregoing construction for holding a permanent graphics panel wherein the frame can be adapted to retain the graphics panel along either the centerline of a slot or offset to one side of the slot but in which a minimum of parts would be necessary in order to accommodate either arrangement of the permanent graphics panel. Still another principal objective of my present invention was to provide a frame for holding signs having the foregoing characteristics wherein the frame components can be manufactured of injection molded plastic so a to thereby provide a frame that can be made economically and also made in an attractive appearance. These and other more specific objects will become apparent in the detailed description which follows.